


Firsts

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adulting, Boys In Love, Fluff, Isak POV, M/M, grown up points, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: It's the first of many, Isak hopes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I wasn't going to write this, but here you go.

It’s their first place together.

Though, it might be their last if Isak doesn’t remember that dirty clothes go in the hamper and not on the floor. (He’s trying, really he is.) But Isak has a feeling about this place.

It’s a small apartment. They certainly won’t be throwing any epic parties here, but it’s the first time they’re sharing a space. It’s the first thing that’s theirs and theirs alone. Their first home together.

Sappy, maybe. But true.

Their first kiss in their first place happens without ceremony. Isak is carrying a box of pillows – who needs this many pillows? – when Even accidentally bumps into him in the doorway.

“Sorry, baby,” he says, grinning. Then he leans down and brushes his lips over Isak’s. Too briefly, but it still counts. And that makes Isak a little sad. Their first kiss here should have been bigger, more…something. Meaningful or some shit. God, Even’s extra-ness must be rubbing off on him.

Their first fight in their first place isn’t long after.

“Even, I told you we didn’t need a new mattress. How much did you spend? Are you…?” Isak lowers his voice. Mahdi and Jonas are on the stairs. “Is this the beginning of a-a-a high or something? Do I need to call your mom?”

Even’s expression is murderous. “Fuck you, Isak. My mom bought this for us because, between the two of us, there are over 350 centimeters of dude. We need room to sleep. I can’t keep waking up with your elbow in my ribs.”

He storms off, and Isak feels shitty.

But Even is back five minutes later, his eyes full of apologies. He kisses Isak (that’s number two) and presses their foreheads together.

“We’re going to have to chat about what just happened, but not now. Okay?” He leans back to peer down into Isak’s eyes. They’re in what will be the living room, and the large window floods the room with sunlight. Even’s eyes are sky blue.

“Later.” Isak pecks his boyfriend’s lips.

“Later,” Even agrees as Magnus trips into the room carrying Even’s acoustic guitar.

“Whoops! Almost had a rock-n-roll moment.” He blinks at them. “Smashed guitar, get it?”

Their first meal in their first place is cold kebabs.

Isak had suggested pizza, but Mahdi and Jonas complained that they’d had pizza for breakfast. Because, why not? Even and Magnus walk to the corner and bring back enough kebabs for ten people. And, yay, beer.

That leads to their third kiss in their first place.

Their first real heart-to-heart in their first place is over two glasses of sparkling wine.

“To us,” Even toasts, raising his glass. He’d spread Isak’s duvet on their new mattress and put a couple of lit candles on the floor. Away from the boxes, thank goodness. It’s kind of romantic.

Okay, it’s very romantic. And yeah, Isak’s turning into a sap.

“To us.” Isak clinks his glass with Even’s. The wine isn’t bad. He’d never admit it out loud, but it’s better for the occasion than beer. It’s significant, somehow. They’re adulting together. Whoa.

“About earlier.” Even’s tone is even, his voice low, but Isak can still hear the hurt in it.

“I’m sorry.”

Even nods, his mouth curving into half a smile. “I know. But…you can’t do that. Can’t assume-“

“I know, Evy. I panicked. I’m…this is a big step, for both of us, and…”

“I’m okay.” Even reaches across and slides his palm along Isak’s cheek. His fingers slip around the back of his neck, and he squeezes. “I’m really okay. Please. Trust me.”

“I do.” Isak is quick to reassure him. “I do.”

“I love you.”

Butterflies. Millions of them. “I love you too.”

Their first time in their first place is quiet and slow. They speak in hushed tones and touch each other like one or both of them might break any moment. It’s intense, the way Even stares into him. His blue eyes flash black with hunger, something that still takes Isak’s breath away.

He was right about the mattress. There are acres of space for them to roll around, legs entwined and mouths locked together.

It’s hands pulling hair, and skin sliding against skin. It’s words whispered in the growing dark and promises made. It’s life, this. A new slice of life. Together.

Their first sleep in their first place is the best Isak has had in, well, ever. Even tells him stories about growing up with his eye always behind a camera lens.

“Since you were five? Really?”

“Yeah. Mom calls me her little Tarantino.” Even’s laugh barely disturbs the still of the night.

Isak tells Even about the time he broke his finger at soccer practice and hid it until he got home.

“Oh, you poor thing. How old were you?”

“Seven. I didn’t want to have surgery.”

“Surgery?”

“I was seven. I thought going to the emergency room meant you needed surgery.”

“What happened?” Isak can hear the smile in Even’s voice, even if he can’t see him. Even tightens his arms around him, as if he’s protecting Isak from a pain that’s a decade removed.

“My mom set it. It was a clean break.”

“Which hand?”

Isak holds up his left.

Even gently takes it in his. “Which finger?”

Isak wiggles his middle finger which earns him an earnest chuckle.

“Figures.” Even pulls Isak’s hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the injured digit. “I always thought it was a little crooked.”

“What?” Isak pushes back and tilts his head up. He catches a hint of Even’s eyes. The tiny bit of light seeping in from the street makes them glitter like broken glass. “My finger is not crooked.”

“Not crooked, just a little…bent.”

“Screw you, Bech Næsheim.”

“Again?” Even chuckles low in his throat as he pulls Isak closer, practically on top of him.

That leads to their second time in their first place.

Hours later, with the light of day spilling through their brand new yellow curtains, Isak awakens in Even’s arms. His head on his chest. It’s early yet, but he’s excited.

It’s their first day in their first place. The first of many, and he cannot wait for it to begin.

Their third time in their first place is a good place to start.


End file.
